Unkown
by Luna111825
Summary: When Akatsuki needs to replace Hidan and Kakuzu Leader-Sama tells Itachi and Kisame to recuit two kunoichis to help around the base while replacing Hidan and Kakuzu aka Konan got lonely . What happens when the kunoichis belong to a s-class criminal group
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Why does Leader want us to get two new members?" A shark-like man asked himself. It was winter and Leader sent them on a mission to get two new members. He didn't know the detail's though. The shark-like man was with his partner that was called the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi heard Kisame and handed him the mission scroll. Here is what it said:

_Mission:_

_Find and capture two strong Kunoichi's to replace Hidan and Kakuzu since they have been killed. You have all day to complete this mission. If they decline terminate them._

_Leader_

'Why KUNOICHI'S there are a lot of weak ones and only one day!?' Kisame thought. Well, when Kisame was thinking they heard a clash coming from a frozen pond. They jumped into the tall trees of the forest that surrounded the pond. There standing on the pond were two kunoichi's one from the Snow Village the other from the Lightning Village. Judging from the way they were smiling at each other they were friends.

The one from the Snow Village had fair skin and blonde hair that went to her shoulders. She had a black sleeveless shirt that had a cut going down the middle of the front. The cut stopped at the first sight of her chest. Thread went through holes on either side of the cut. She had a black skirt that was up to her knees. Underneath the skirt were shorts that stopped shortly before the skirt. The shorts hugged her figure so people couldn't see them. Her headband was tied around her neck. She had ninja shoes on.

The one from the Lightning Village had tan skin and dark brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She had on a white shirt. The left sleeve went down to her wrist. While her right sleeve was all fish net that went down to her wrist also. She also, like the other girl, had a cut going down the middle of the front of the shirt. The girl had whit pants that hugged her figure. The pants went down to her knees. Her headband was tied around her waist. She also had ninja shoes on.

All of the sudden the snow ninja began to do hand signs they were lightning fast like Itachi's. "Snow Storm Swallows!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that the chapters are short

I am sorry that the chapters are short. I also suck at fights so I'm not going to make it that long, k? Thanks! XD

Chapter 2

_Recap:_

_Itachi and Kisame find two kunoichi's fighting on a frozen pond. The girl from the Snow Village yells "Snow Storm Swallows!"_

_End Recap_

After she yells Snow Storm Swallows, maybe fifty appear heading towards the girl from the Lighting village, the girl from the Lightning Village takes a sword that was strapped to her back, does some quick hand signs but, they weren't as fast as the girl from the Snow Village's hand signs and says, " Twin Lightning Dragons." The blade glowed a beautiful blue as the girl cut through the air. Two waves of the same beautiful blue appear, they soon take the form of two dragons as they make impact with brilliant white swallows. Then the girl from the Lightning Village called to the girl from the Snow Village, "Tamaka, you still start with the Snow Storm Swallows!?" "Yea! I still do, Kaminari!"

-10 minutes later-

(**A/N: Sorry I hate making fighting scenes.)**

Kisame and Itachi were impressed… even though Itachi didn't show it. Kisame looked at Itachi, He nodded. They both jump down and get behind a different girl. They can tell that the girls are shocked so Itachi begins the talking.

"Leader would like you to join the Akatsuki."

"Well…" Tamaka trails off.

"What Tamaka means is sure. It's not like we're exactly '_welcome_' back to our villages…"Kaminari didn't get to finish her sentence because Itachi knocked her at the same time Kisame knocks out Tamaka.

_-At the Akatsuki's Base-_

**Kaminari's P.O.V**

I woke up trying to remember the events that had happened yesterday. No luck. Then I noticed something out of ordinary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alright! I'm gonna try to make this chapie longer! XD

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_I woke up trying to remember the events that had happened yesterday. No luck. Then I noticed something out of ordinary._

_End Recap_

**Still in Kaminari's P.O.V**

That is when it struck me I wasn't under a tree were I would usually sleep at night. I was in a home. That really struck me as weird. Them I remembered. Tamaka and I had joined the Akatsuki… I wonder why they pick us.

After awhile of pondering the thought, I finally decided to take a shower. Well I was walking down the hall I heard a crash. Soon after the crash I heard a male yell, "Tobi you idiot! You dropped the pot on my FOOT, un." So I decided to investigate. As I entered the room I thought the noise came from, there before my eyes was a blonde haired man, or girl, putting ice on his/her foot. 'Tobi' I figured was the person cradling himself in a corner, he was rocking back and forth.

I giggled at the sight in front of me but, I caught myself before I could. Finally, after a few minutes they noticed me, mainly because the person that was named 'Tobi' called out, "Look Deidara-sempai, there's a pretty lady in the door way!!" 'Tobi' yelled. "Tobi, you idiot there can't be a 'lady' in the Akatsuki base."

That's when Deidara looked and saw me in the same clothes I had on yesterday. Deidara was staring at me like I had a third eye. I followed his eyes; they were looking at my hand. That is when I noticed that I had a ring on my left middle finger; it had the kanji of hoku (north) on it. I also noticed that my nails and toe nails were painted a purple. "Welcome to the Akatsuki, un." Deidara said simply. I was about advance when I heard foot steps behind me and I sensed Tamaka's off the charts charka, I also had off the charts chakra. When I turned, I came face to face with Tamaka. She was in the same clothes, too. With a goofy grin printed on her face.

**Tamaka's P.O.V**

I woke up with a slight headache. I clearly recalled yesterday's events, I can't believe that they were WATCHING us and we didn't even NOTICE!! Well, anyone with half a brain would be impressed. I mean, we did S rank and A rank jutsus!

Anyway, I finally realized that my finger nails and toe nails were painted purple; I also had a ring on my left index finger that had the kanji for san (three). In the corner of the room were two cloaks each black with crimson clouds printed on them. The inside of the cloaks were same crimson color. Above the cloaks on a self there were two traditional bamboo hats.

Just then I noticed that there were two beds, there was mine and then there was another bed that had blankets sprawled everywhere, I'm guessing that is were Kaminari slept. 'She could never sleep still.' I thought. Then I sensed Kaminari's chakra and two others, so I left to investigate.

A little down the hall I saw Kaminari stand in a door way. I snuck behind her about to tap her on the shoulder when she turned around. Before she turned she was about the go into a room that appeared to be the kitchen.

"Hey girl! How are you feeling?" I managed say even though I had a major headache. "Tamaka, you don't need to be so loud." Kaminari sighed. "Any way I'm fine. What about you Tamaka?" "Well, after being knocked out, sleeping on a rock hard bed, and having a headache that makes me want to kill myself, just fine, absolutely fine." I joked. Kaminari just giggled.

As we entered the so called kitchen, Kaminari and I sweat dropped. There was orange blob everywhere. Two people were just staring at us; one had an orange mask that had black lines coming from a hole. The lines were angled but, they weren't' straight. **(A/N: Sorry I can't explain the mask that well. On with the Fanfic!)** By the fridge there was a blond haired guy/woman thing, it had o pony tail with a good portion covering his right eye, putting ice on his foot. I looked at Kaminari; she sighed and walked towards the guy/woman thing her hands glowed purple. She laid her hand on the foot for a couple of seconds then took it off. "Wow, un. Sorry, my names Deidara, and yes I'm a boy, un." "Nice" was all Kaminari said.

"Leader said something about getting two Kunoichi's to cook, clean, and replace Hidan and Kakuzu but I never thought he would." Said a voice we both didn't recognize. When Kaminari and I looked behind us only to see a Venus fly trap man! XD He had his main body is split into two halves, both light and dark.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tamaka and Kaminari were just staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, staring, and after much more staring that would take to long to into they finally yelled, "WHAT!!"

**Half way across the base:**

Kisame and Itachi woke up. They were plainly annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I had writers block

**Sorry I had writers block. Also there will be no more recaps.**

Chapter 4

The girls were sitting in the kitchen. Deidara and Tobi had left a while ago. Kaminari and Tamaka wanted to go too, but Deidara said that when they want them they would get them. They were about to take off their ANBU masks when they were surrounded by black smoke. (A/N: I forgot to tell you that they had ANBU masks.)

By the time they opened their eyes they were in a pitch black room. Kaminari began to sweat, her hands were shaking, and she had butterflies in her stomach. Her head shot around. Eyes were staring at them. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her arm. She yelped but she calmed down when she saw it was Tamaka.

"Kaminari calm down." Tamaka said, "Just use your lightning to light this place up a little."

Kaminari took a deep breath; soon a ball of thunder was floating in her hand. It gave off a little bit of light. Kaminari sighed. All of the sudden a low voice said, "You're afraid of the dark?" It was more of a statement than a question. The voice came from the eyes that had the sharingan.

'_An Uchiha_?' Kaminari thought.

All of the sudden a loud voice boomed throughout the room. It said for them to take of their ANBU masks. The girls knew better than to mess with the Akatsuki because they were a group of S-class criminals. So they grudgingly and slowly removed their masks.

All of the sudden a loud '_Whack'_ sounded. It turned out that Tamaka was listening to her Ipod the ENTIRE time. Kaminari was mad and hit her upside the head and began to yell at her.

"You idiot! What are you listening to any way!" Kaminari pulled out the earphones and suddenly a Nightwish song began to come out of the earphones.

"Hey, give them back! It's not my fault that you didn't bring your Ipod!"

"We split up and I HAVE to get partnered up with the on that likes to make me mad! You can be so immature sometimes!"

Tamaka rolled her eyes and mumbled something about how come Kaminari got to be the leader. Kaminari heard it and said, "That's easy, because I am the most mature out of all four of us."

The loud voice boomed out once again this time it said for them shut up an get ready to prove that they can be "Akatsuki Material".


End file.
